guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shadow Fang
From what I'm reading, it seems like the Deep Wound is applied regardless of when the Hex ends - unlike Wastrel's Worry, it doesn't matter if it does not last the full 10 seconds. If this is true, then - woot, unpreventable Deep Wound ftw? (T/ ) 02:29, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :or you can use this+Black Spider Strike and then some conditions. i think you can find more links from there :P 75.104.128.56 09:04, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :: Eh? The Paintballer (T/ ) :: --Lann 17:58, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :Heh, nice one --Gimmethegepgun 18:21, 7 August 2007 (CDT) ::for the optional put in Shatter Hex lol, it will get ya out of there faster =)--Promo302 11:11, 3 Sept 2007 (CDT) Hahahaha! This is so useless. After a sin shadow steps to his target, it's dead in less than 10 seconds. PvEreanor 11:56, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :These are pvp builds, and this is coming from a pver. That means so much to me. Strikes the heart (cries). --Lann 15:22, 8 August 2007 (CDT) He is still right in a different way though, this is useless. 45CD, that means if some shrub of a monk came and cleanse it, you are Out of luck. The purpose of a hex is to get the ball rolling. No ball, no dice.-Shadowmaster- This skill is awesome; it's used as a finisher. You shadow step to them, pull off a chain, the hex ends, you shadow step away and get the hell out of there while they die from the deep wound and whatever you did before hand. Only thing annoying is the long recharge time... : lol wut? [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 18:12, 13 September 2007 (CDT) Remember that Deep Wound can't kill by itself, so unless you add some degen to your chain, being the hell away from your target before it's dead won't be a good thing. In the end, this is just a shadow step with long recharge and a weird effect. PvEreanor 18:58, 13 September 2007 (CDT) : Falling spider poison the target. Paul revere 03:49, 21 October 2007 (UTC) You people really don't seem to grasp this skill being useful. First of all, hex req attack skills. Secondly, what happens to the hex when you kill a target? It ends. So you go in, kill your target, and are automatically teleported out again. Good for hit and run tactics. 76.102.172.202 21:47, 13 September 2007 (CDT) : That's not the point, the point is that the DW is useless. [[user:Eronth|‽-'('єronħ')']] ''no'' 23:13, 14 September 2007 (CDT) Anyone notice this skill is bugged? It doesn't last 10 seconds. It lasts for as long as the Deep Wound effect. For example at 3 Deadly Arts it will only last 8 seconds. :yeah, it seems bugged. According to the skill description, it should always last 10 seconds, but it doesn't. What does this+Shatter Delusions do? Is the damage from Shatter applied AFTER the deep wound? That would make this helluva spike. -Shinoda 14:21, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :It only works on mesmer hexes :(.--81.103.41.86 14:22, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Aaah, thats true. Too bad :\ -Shinoda 15:03, 17 September 2007 (CDT) add Assassins Promise, I used it. Promise > this > Chain > Dead > teleported to safety > target dead.. easy Majnore 08:22, 22 September 2007 (CDT) Just posted this on the other Wiki: Was just testing this with Assassin's Promise: It seems like it'd be nice.. buttt.. as noted, it doesn't last only 10 seconds. It lasted until AP had already worn off, which, at 15 Deadly Arts, is 15 seconds, leading me to assume that the shadow step is lasting as long as the deep wound duration should, as previously mentioned. Also, agreed. Needs some reworking. I'd like to see Deep Wound on step with a 15 second recharge and possibly Elite status. If elite, a 33% speed reduction would make it a bit more balanced, I'd think, as would self-Deep Wound. (The self-Deep Wound would cause users to be very wary of degen after a spike.) It would be a light snare with a prior Deep Wound, and a nice rubberband ability. Without the "surprise" deep wound, like that which Impale provides, it wouldn't be terribly devastating, but would certainly help to frighten opponents. The snare would keep your target relatively close-at-hand. The rubberband would allow for a nice chance to escape. Meh.. All in all, the skill needs some reworking. cedave( ) 05:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Overpowered? This looks like the hex version of Aura of Displacement, and it seems even better--and non-elite. Compare: Shadow Fang is the only other skill that gets you to your target and back out in one skill slot, and it's non-elite. It's also a hex, which allows you to use it as a starter for hex-requiring combos. It also inflicts a condition, which can act as a cover for any degen conditions you apply. And it doesn't knock off a pip of energy regen. And it has the same energy cost as AoD. The only downside, apparently, is that it has a longer recharge. Assassin's promise can fix that as well as allowing you to use the more powerful and slower recharging combos. True, it is a linked skill, but the only thing that its linked attribute affects is the deep wound condition (theoretically; I heard the skill is broken, but I don't have GWEN to try it myself), which isn't even necessary for its purpose. 68.189.248.104 16:13, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :The condition applies once the hex ends. And if the hex ends before you finish your combo, you are absolutely screwed, and you have a rather long cooldown. I'd prefer to use AoD, a reliable shadow step. And an Ench is harder to remove (seeing people will watch Hexes more than Enchantments). BTW: You can use the ench part from AoD to start your combo too... But yeah, the Ap idea might work. If you can get 2 hexes on your target without getting screwn over by Hex removal --- -- (s)talkpage 17:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't counting on the deep wound to really do anything. I'm considering this skill as an in skill, a hex, and an out skill in one slot. I still say it would be deadly on a surprise burster. A fast KD will deny the monk his removal, followed by a good chain before he can de-hex himself. (provided he isn't Guardianed or already has Holy Veil up and ready to remove). Example: :: ::For the record, I'm thinking of all this in AB terms.68.189.248.104 02:22, 4 December 2007 (UTC) How can an assassin hope to be remotely useful with a *45* second recharge? If something goes wrong with his chain.... Plus, the lack of snare means you need another slot to snare...So the only real option would be to have a chain that doesn't neccessarily have to use it in order to work, in which case, there's not much of a point in eating up a slot with such a skill. Should this get a LAME tag? I for one would love to see this skill useable as it could be a very useful skill.206.72.49.46 17:52, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Shadow Fang → Black Mantis Thrust. Snared.Vehemoth 04:30, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Notes Is there a grammatical error in the Anomaly tag, because I can't understand what is meant there. Big Bow 06:40, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :Thats a good question, When it had a bug tag it made sense but then Entrea Suratae changed it to a anomaly and it doesn't make sense now.--Alari 07:02, 1 February 2008 (UTC) ::Agreed "doesn't last" and "rather than" in the same sentence doesn't make sense. I'd edit it back, but I'm not sure if I understand what it is trying to say in the first place. :::I think that's what it was supposed to mean. --Macros 23:50, 1 February 2008 (UTC) wow you guys still havent figured this out... this is probably the best skill in the game for a assassin. If you use it correctly, i know my friends dont want me to post this, i want to. I dont quite know how to submit this as my own idea, i gave it to http://gw.gamependium.com/, but no one has commented. It's as simple as using Glyph of Renewal. :: actually im gonna go post this on ur tested builds page. Spencerbug0 15:20, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :We don't have a tested builds page. --Macros 15:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) ::That's similar to the idea behind the Assassin's Promise build above. If you can consistently kill in under 15s, use AP, otherwise use Glyph. --146.122.71.136 19:15, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Curious That Shadow Fang wasn't hit by the shadowstep aftercast nerf. Not that anyone actually uses this, but curious, nonetheless. You'd think that Anet would "finish the job", so to speak. - ' Ad Victoriam' 02:14, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :It could be said that by nerfing the other shadow steps, they indirectly "buffed" this one. 03:02, 12 July 2008 (UTC) ::'No one uses'? Well, too bad that this has become my choice of shadow step now, only because of the aftercast nerf. It's had quite a few uses even, and makes for a nasty finishing touch with the Deep Wound on certain occasions when the foe is left with so little HP that the DW will kill them. I've ran on an Elementalist such builds as: :: or for more stationary foes... :: :Takes care of rits and their spirits fairly easily, and quite a few times these both have resulted in mass murder of the opposing team. Sure, they are useless for quite some time after the first spike, but that's just details ^^ -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf ::Deep Wound can't kill someone; they'll be left with at least 1 Health. 18:18, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :::Beguiling Haze is untouched too. And rather nice. About those builds: Get some quick cast to finish them off if they survive the DW. Although you're probably better off with a Promise nuker if you want PBAoE spam shit anyways. Great Energy and spammability. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:21, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Firstly, Deep Wound can too kill someone, because of the rule that if your HP drops technically below 1 because of it, you'll be left with maybe one and a half seconds to heal that much HP you are below 1hp, and if you can't do it in a SINGLE ONE HEAL, you will die. I've had this happen to me many times I've been monking, had 1hp and then cast a heal on myself, only to be killed by the divine favor bonus not being enough. And hey, you can always send a nice little fireball from the staff you are carrying to finish them off aswell. And yes, Beguiling Haze is extremely deadly and annoying, I've ran it with some builds aswell, buuuut those were just the Elementalist versions, and Double Dragon > Assassin's Promise in them, sorry, but that's the way I'd really prefer it. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :::::AP pertains to the build with Meteor Shower in it. --Shadowcrest 18:49, 6 August 2008 (UTC) wait... so what happens when two or more people use this on the same target? does one shadowstep there and shadowstep back instantly with instand DW or do they both stay there? 18:46, 6 August 2008 (UTC) They both stay there, however, if the first assassin had only one second left in the hex, and the other assassin cast this, then the would both have to wait until the second hex ran out to shadow step away (or till the target dies). -- 05:56, 20 August 2008 (UTC) New note http://guildwars.wikia.com/index.php?title=Shadow_Fang&curid=119018&diff=1522596&oldid=1484387. What? Why would this end by letting Scorpion Wire end? Am I missing something here... --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:57, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah... I'm not understanding that either. Of course, I've never used Scorpion Wire before, so... I dunno. —Dr Ishmael 14:51, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't forget that Scorpion Wire is by far one of the most skills in Guild Wars so you never know what hidden power it can reveal :P Seriously, I read it a dozen times and I still have no idea what it means. Since the note is so confusing, I'll remove it for now until someone can clearly explain the advantage of that skill combination. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 15:12, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, I think I finally get what they were trying to say. You use this skill at the limit of spell range, shadow step to foe, then use Scorpion Wire. 10 seconds later, this skill ends, DW is applied and you shadow step back to original position, Scorpion Wire triggers, you shadow step back to foe and inflict knockdown. :::...But that doesn't mean it's useful. First, the target has to live for a full 10 seconds, which in my experience is pretty rare in PvE (dunno about PvP), and second, the limit of spell range for Shadow Fang is a bit short of the 100' needed to trigger Scorpion Wire. It might be useful in very specific situations where you need to spike down a monk or boss in a particularly difficult group, but there are easier methods of spiking that don't involve a 10-second wait (during which, if you are fighting a difficult group, you could easily die). —Dr Ishmael 15:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sucks major balls in PvP since no monk is too blind to see it coming from a mile away. --- -- ( ) (talk) 15:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC)